bloodbattaliongamefandomcom-20200215-history
Familiar Tier List/PvP
This is the tier list for PvP events. PvP includes normal battles against players, World Battle Coliseum events. The following information can be found for each tiered Familiar: Name, Skill, Type of Skill and Stats. All stats shown are PE. Notes: * Familiars are classified in that order: ** Summon ** Damage+Affliction ** Damage+Debuff ** Mult-Target Damage ** Single-Target Damage ** Affliction ** Enemy Debuff ** Party Buff ** Heal/Recall * The place of a Familiar within a Tier doesn't have any influence on its ranking (i.e., in Tier S+, Snow Wyrm shouldn't be considered as more powerful than Dolgo the Living Legend because of their rows). Tier X These familiars are the most powerful in the game. They excel at their roles, having exceptional skills, high stats and priority of action over the familiars with skills to counter them. They are potentially unstoppable and their opening skill sets the course of the battle. While these familiars are universally Epic, not all Epics qualify for this tier. Their agility ratings coupled with the utility of their skills separates them from the rest. Tier S+ Familiars in this tier rank are nearly the strongest in the game. They are among the best at the roles they play and often strongly determine the outcome of the battle. They have exceptional skills that complement their roles and high stats, but may not have priority of action to counter the top familiars. While these familiars are almost universally Epic, note that not all Epic familiars qualify for this tier. Tier S Familiars in this tier are extremely powerful but have poorer skills (or exceptional skills, but poorer base stats) than familiars in the tiers above. They may also have exceptional skills while excelling at a role that does not complement their skills. They are generally slower than familiars in the top tiers. Despite these disadvantages, they are quite dominant over the tiers below them due to skills and abilities that completely turn the tide of battle. Tier A+ Familiars in this tier are very strong. They usually provide either very high damage or very high utility to their team, and their skills are usually less situational than the lower tiers'. However, they are still outclassed in some manner. They may take longer to get within range of attack. They may be weaker at their role than similar familiars or they may be exceptional skill-wise but slow to counter damage they specialize in negating. A team consisting entirely of familiars from this tier has a decent chance of defeating Tier S/S+ teams if things go right for them. Tier A Familiars in this tier are considered to excel at causing damage or providing specific utility. They tend to be somewhat outclassed by Tier A+ familiars, either by their stats, roles or skills, but are still good choices for a strong brigade. They may be unable to target as many foes or allies as higher ranking familiars. A team consisting entirely of familiars from this tier can occasionally defeat Tier S/S+ teams. Tier B Familiars in this tier are considered to be the lower end of high-level competitiveness due to lower agility. These familiars may have excellent skills that suit their roles and cause or negate respectable damage at range, but aren't as well-balanced as the previous tiers. They tend to be completely outclassed by familiars in the ranks above, but are more versatile than familiars in the lower tiers. A team consisting entirely of familiars from this tier will very rarely defeat Tier S/S+ teams. Tier C Familiars in this tier have some potential to provide high damage or utility. The skills they possess are usually either highly situational, limited to adjacent tiles or inferior in damage and/or utility to those held by higher tiers. They are good choices for anyone on the path to building a high-tier team. They typically outclass the lower tiers, while being outclassed in turn by the higher tiers. Good performance with these familiars is difficult, but possible. Tier D Familiars in this tier are considered to be very limited in their potential. They generally have much weaker stats and far more limited skills than familiars in tiers above them. Their skills may be essentially useless but they do decent auto-damage to their targets. In other cases, their skills may have some use, but are extremely limited by range or utility. On the plus side, they aren't the worst familiars in the game. Good performance with a team entirely comprised of these familiars is very difficult, but not impossible. Tier E Familiars in this tier are considered to be unsuitable for use in any competitive brigade. Their skills are virtually useless and have zero damage potential. Additionally, none of these familiars can attack at range and none are capable of attacking more than one adjacent unit per turn. They may beat entry-level familiars, but cannot compete with the higher tiers.